


Warmed Up Now

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: It's a good day to cuddle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Warmed Up Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyhot/gifts).



Harry shivered and burrowed closer to his boyfriend's warm body. He and Draco were cuddling under the mound of blankets on Harry's bed in the eighth-year boys' dormitory. 

"You cannot possibly still be cold," said Draco. 

"It takes me forever to warm up; you know that," Harry protested. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him close and tight, nearly squeezing the breath out of him as he did so. "Do you need some pity?" he teased. Draco petted Harry's head while chanting, "Pity, pity, pity."

Harry struggled to free himself and drew back to glare at his smirking boyfriend. "Wanker," he growled. 

"I reckon you're warmed up now, aren't you?"

Draco was right, but Harry refused to admit it. He settled for jabbing Draco in the ribs in retribution before curling close to him again. 

"You're like an angry little cat."

"Shut your gob," grumbled Harry. 

"Would you like a saucer of warm milk?"

"I know a spell that will seal your lips shut, Malfoy," Harry said in warning. 

Draco chuckled and shifted so their bodies fit more snugly together. "I won't be able to suck you off if my lips are sealed."

Harry responded with a lazy hum. "Too bad we don't have the time for that."

"Nor the privacy, you slags!"

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco shot back. He flung his hand back, scrabbling for his wand, and snapped the curtains around Harry's bed closed. "There, that's more like it."

"Don't forget the silencing charms!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry bleated. He raised his head and smiled at Draco. "Seriously, don't forget the silencing charms."

"We seriously don't have time," said Draco. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes, and you know there'll be nothing left if we don't arrive at the same time as Goyle and Weasley."

"Ugh, those two eat like Hoovers."

"..."

"Never mind," said Harry. "Just trust me; it's an apt comparison." He yawned, sat up, then shivered and ducked beneath the blankets once more. "Maybe we can convince the house-elves to save us some food."

Draco was on the verge of stating how absurd the notion was when he paused to reconsider. " _You_ may be able to convince them," he said. "I doubt anyone else could. In fact, you may be able to request room service from the suits of armor."

"Only the Headmistress can animate the knights," Harry muttered from his cozy nest.

"Try it, and see what happens," Draco prodded. 

"Why don't we stick with the original plan and ask the house-elves to bring us some food?"

Draco stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "You're no fun."

"Try dating Seamus," said Harry. "He's a basket of laughs."

"If I tried to pull Finnigan, I am quite certain his boyfriend would murder me."

Harry considered that for a moment. "You may be right. So, house-elves?"

"I have a better idea," said Draco. "Let's go down to the Great Hall for dinner. I believe Hagrid brought in a massive Scottish pine for the hols."

Harry sat up straight, eyes wide with excitement. "They've already put up the Christmas tree?! What are we waiting for?"


End file.
